


Hidden Identity

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Danzo - Freeform, F/M, Fae Magic, Harry Potter References, M/M, fae, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sakura's life is thrown into chaos when her mother throws her out a window.  Then with the help of her classmates, Naruto and Sasuke, she discovers who she really is.





	1. Chapter 1

As she studied, Sakura Haruno’s fingers tapped with the beat of the music playing over her headphones.

Suddenly, the headphones were ripped off her head.

Sakura turned and looked at her mother in shock. The shock turned to worry at the fear in her mother’s face. “Mom?”

Mebuki shook her head violently. “There’s no time!” She shoved a pair of jeans and Sakura’s winter coat at her. “Put these on and get your socks and sneakers on. NOW, Sakura!”

Sakura obediently did as her mother ordered, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. “Mom…”

Mebuki spoke rapidly. “I’m so sorry, baby. I wish I had time to explain but you must go. You have to go now before it’s too late.”

Sakura stood up and Mebuki shoved Sakura’s arms through the coat. “You’re going to have to run.” She kissed Sakura on the forehead. Something tingled across Sakura’s senses.

Then a violent noise shook the house.

“Daddy?!” Mebuki prevented her from going to the bedroom door.

Mebuki flung open the window. “When you get there, things will be explained to you. Your father and I love you so very much.” 

And with that, Sakura’s mother shoved her daughter out the second story window. Sakura was too startled to scream as she fell, and she was shocked when she landed on her feet.

“RUN SAKURA RUN!!!”

Sakura turned and ran for the woods behind her house. About a hundred yards in, the ground shook and an explosion battered her ears. She looked back over her shoulder and saw flames through the trees. 

She tried to stop but her feet kept running. Taking her far, far away.

888888

Naruto and Sasuke moved their way through the woods as silently as they could.

They had been coming home from a movie when they’d been attacked by humans who obviously knew what they were since the humans had Cold Iron with them.

Fortunately, the two boys were able to avoid getting touched by the Cold Iron and defeated their attackers. They made one phone call and received instructions on where to go. 

Then they ditched their phones and ran. They used all their knowledge and skill to avoid the many humans that seemed to be looking for beings like themselves. They hid in shadows, ran across rooftops and even went through storm drains, being careful not to touch any metal, until they reached the woods. Even then they were carefully extending their senses looking for potential enemies.

Despite all his bragging about his skills, it was Sasuke that tripped over her.

Their classmate Sakura Haruno.

The delicate dark-haired girl was crawling across the ground, tears rolling down her filthy cheeks. She was obviously fatigued.

“Sakura! Stop, Sakura.” Naruto grabbed at the girl.

“I have to run. I can’t stop. Run run runrunrun…” the girl muttered as she evaded his hands and kept crawling even though she was clearly beyond exhaustion. 

Naruto activated his Othersight and Looked at Sakura. There was what was obviously a Geas on her forehead and something else on the back of her neck. “Sasuke, are you Seeing what I’m Seeing.”

Sasuke grunted. “Geas. It has no finesse though.”

“Whoever did it, had to do it quick and dirty.” Naruto darted forward and grabbed Sakura, preventing her from moving.

She screamed in pain.

Naruto covered her forehead with his palm and muttered a few words and felt the Geas shatter like glass.

Sakura collapsed at his feet.

888888

Sakura swam out of the darkness to the sound of nearby voices. 

Voices that sounded familiar.

She managed to open her eyes and she saw the brightest blond hair in existence. “Naruto?” she rasped.

“Yeah. And Sasuke, too.”

Sakura realized that she was being carried on Naruto’s back. “Put me down. Please.”

Naruto stopped walking and let her slide off. She staggered a bit but Sasuke caught her by the elbows and steadied her. Then she realized something. “I’m not running!”

“I broke the Geas that was binding you.”

“Geas?”

This time Sasuke spoke. “A simple description…it’s a spell that compels the person that its placed on to do the bidding of the person who placed it. It was doing you more harm than good, so Naruto broke it.”

“Oh.” Sakura didn’t quite know what else to say. She frowned slightly there was something different about the two boys, but she couldn’t place it.

“We need to keep going. We can’t stick around here.” Naruto took her hand and gently tugged. “Are you able to walk?”

“Yes.” Sakura looked down at the hand holding hers and she realized that Naruto had a leaf and vine tattoo on his arm. She looked over at Sasuke and he had an identical one.

Then she saw their ears and realized what was so different about them.

“Your ears. Tattoos…” she breathed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then at her. Sakura felt a trickle of fear run down her spine.

“You don’t have to be afraid of us, Sakura.” Naruto’s blue eyes became impossibly bluer. His face even more earnest. “We’re just showing our True Selves.”

“True Selves?” Sakura’s voice shook with fear.

Sasuke picked up her other hand. “We’re on the run and it takes energy to hide what we really are, so we stopped using the Glamorie we’ve been using to save our energy. We are Fae.”

“What?”

“Fae. F. A. E. Or you might use the term Fairy, but I wouldn’t really recommend saying around a lot of the others. They’d take offense.” Naruto snorted good naturedly.

“Others?”

Sasuke nodded and gently tugged on her arm. Dazed Sakura followed with Naruto by her side. “There are more like us. I’m not sure what you are but I’m guessing from the Geas that was placed on you and the Seal on the back of your neck, you might be one of us too.”

Naruto gently rubbed her back. “Do you know who placed the Geas on you? How did you get out here anyway?”

“My mom. My mom came into my room and made me change, then she kissed me on the forehead and she said that they loved me then she tossed me out the window and screamed at me to run and I did and then the house blew up and…” Sakura’s voice grew louder and louder with every word.

Naruto stopped and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face against his chest and burst into tears. He simply held her, placed his face on the top of her head and gave a wordless croon as he swayed back and forth. She felt Sasuke gently rub her fingers and hand. Gradually, she calmed down. Naruto wiped the tears from her face. “Okay, I’m guessing that you might be one of us. The Seal on the back of your neck looks like my Dad’s Master’s work. I ain’t touching it for damn sure. So, when we get to where we’re going, we’ll have someone look at it. Okay.”

Sakura sniffled. “Okay.”

The trio began walking again. Sakura kept hold of the boys’ hands. Holding onto them kept her grounded. “So why do you have identical tattoos?”

“They’re not tattoos.” Naruto smiled down at her. “They’re Soul Marks. We’re a Quad.”

“But we haven’t met our fourth.” Said Sasuke. He grinned at the confused look her face. “That means…well…see how each leaf has four points?” Sakura nodded. “That means we’re a group of four. Now, if we had met our fourth, the leaves would be solid instead of just being outlined.”

“So, how do you know who you’re supposed to be with?”

Naruto pointed to a section where the vines twisted and turned in a manner almost like writing. Sakura felt like she was almost able to read it. “That section is how we know. It’s written in the Old Language.” He pointed to the first grouping. “That’s Itachi, then Sasuke, then me and the blank space will be our fourth.”

“Is this…is this…um…” Sakura didn’t know how to ask what she wanted to know.

But Naruto seemed to read her mind. “Sexual? Yes.” He leered at Sasuke. “Very much so.”

She stared in shock at Sasuke. “But, Itachi is your brother!”

Sasuke smiled at her and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, even if I’m the one to change gender, we won’t be fertile together.” His smile became even more sensual. “Besides, Itachi is an excellent lover.”

Naruto scowled. “And what am I?”

Sasuke reached around Sakura to run his free hand across Naruto’s face. “The best lover.”

“Good.” Naruto seemed mollified at that answer.

Sakura kept walking. Her mind in shock that her two classmates were in a sexual relationship with each other and one’s older brother. And to change gender?

Suddenly, both boys froze in their tracks. Naruto flung himself at Sakura and Sasuke, knocking them to the forest floor. He began chanting in a language that tickled the back of Sakura’s mind. Sasuke joined him in the chant, their hands weaving patterns in the air. They finished, and Sakura could see something shimmer in the air just before her head was pressed to the ground. “Hold your breath!” exclaimed Naruto.

Then black flames roared over the top of them.


	2. Chapter 2

After several minutes, the black flames disappeared.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

“Yes, Naruto?”

“You think Itachi is somewhere nearby?”

“I do believe he is. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, just wondering.”

Sakura giggled at the overly polite conversation.

Naruto released the shield and stood up, pulling Sakura to her feet with him.

“I’m going to see if I can spot Itachi and I’ll bring him here.” Sasuke waited for Naruto’s agreeing nod then took two running steps and leapt into the air.

Sakura’s jaw dropped as Sasuke changed into a raven and flew off.

“Full of surprises, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Sakura coughed. “So, when do Soul Marks show up?”

Naruto moved back until he was leaning against a tree. He pulled Sakura until she was leaning against him. “When we hit puberty. So, that means Itachi knew about Sasuke and myself before we knew about him.”

“Did he tell you or anything?”

“He didn’t tell us outright but he…prepared us, so we weren’t surprised.”

“You love them.”

Naruto looked down at her, surprise written across his face. “Of course! We’re meant for each other.”

Sakura looked away. For some reason she felt extremely jealous. “What about the blank spot?”

Naruto sighed. “It could mean that person has not been born yet. Fortunately, we live a long time, so we can wait. The only drawback is that we won’t be fertile until the fourth arrives.”

“What if the fourth is another man.”

“Nature has her way. Always. We weren’t joking that one of us will change gender. If the fourth is another man, quite possible two of us will change. It’s possible that only one might. If the single gender swap happens to Sasuke or Itachi, the other will never be able to impregnate the female because they’re related but I’d be able to as well as the fourth.”

“What…what if the fourth is dead?”

“That the fourth died before Itachi even hit puberty?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. But I do know someone who was part of a Trio and his partners died but then he was given a new partner when that person hit puberty. So, he’s happy now. And the gender swap rule I was just explaining, he and his partner are the exception to that rule.”

“Nature has exceptions?”

Naruto shrugged. “It doesn’t happen very often and usually if one of the pair or group has lost all of his or her previous group and THAT happens very rarely.” Naruto’s head shot up. He pushed Sakura behind him.

“Nar…”

Naruto glared at her over his shoulder, pressing a finger to his lips. He turned back to facing forward when the bushes parted, and three men walked into the clearing. One had a raven riding on his shoulder.

“ITACHI!” Naruto was across the clearing and in the other man’s arms before Sakura could even blink. She blushed at the long slow kiss the two exchanged as the raven flew to the side and changed back into Sasuke.

Sakura focused on the other two men that had appeared. “Mr. Hatake? Mr. Umino?”

“Sakura.” Iruka Umino smiled at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

He laughed softly. “I think under the circumstances you can call me Iruka and him Kakashi. I don’t think we’ll be going back to school anytime soon.”

Kakashi looked at her. “Sasuke filled us in about what happened to you. Mind if I look at your neck?” At Sakura’s agreement, he lifted her hair and peered at the Seal. “It’s Jiraiya’s work all right. Smart of you not to mess with it here. When we get to the Safehold, we’ll have Jiraiya explain and remove it. If he’s not there, then we’ll have Minato look at it.”

“And if they’re not there?” Naruto’s voice was tense.

Iruka ran a hand through Naruto’s hair. “Let’s not court the Darkness before it’s necessary.”

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi looked at the now larger group. “We’re going to have to be extra careful since the humans found us out here. Does anyone have any technology? Double check every pocket.” He watched as everyone turned out all their pockets. Nothing. “Then, hopefully, it was sheer coincidence. Let’s go. I want to get there before nightfall. I’ll lead. Itachi, you take the rear. Sakura, you’re in-between Naruto and Sasuke. Boys, she’s still your responsibility. Let’s go.”

888888

Three hours later, they were standing before the largest oak tree Sakura had ever seen. “It’s huge!” Sakura breathed. “How old do you think it is?”

Iruka smiled at her. “It was here before the first humans ever set foot on this continent. And it will be here after they are dead and gone.” He reached out and patted it gently.  
“So how do we use it to get into Safehold?”

Kakashi smiled sweetly, “Well, you stand about fifteen feet away and run as fast as you can toward the trunk and you’ll end up in Safehold.”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed at the blandly innocent face of her former teacher. “That sounds an awful lot like Harry Potter if you ask me.”

Iruka rolled his eyes and swatted at Kakashi’s shoulder. “Ignore him, he’s being an idiot. Just place your hands on the trunk and I’ll get us there.”

888888

Sakura blinked rapidly to get her eyes to adjust to the different lighting. She looked around and it seemed like they were in the Great Hall of some sort of castle.

“MY BABY!” came a shriek that was able to outdo Sakura’s own mother at her angriest. Tears well up in her eyes at that thought. Through the tears she saw a woman about her height with the most brilliant red hair shoving people aside at a run.

“MOM!” Naruto raced to meet her, and they collided and hugged each other fiercely.

Sakura couldn’t hear what Naruto’s mom was saying but when she began patting him down it was obvious she was checking him for injuries. Then the red-head looked up and saw Itachi and Sasuke. “MY BESTIE’S BABIES!”

The two young men smiled and referred to her as Aunt Kushina and allowed her to inspect them for injuries. After she finished examining Sasuke and Itachi, her attention turned to Kakashi and Iruka.

Then it was Sakura’s turn.

“Mom, this is Sakura Haruno. She’s a classmate of ours. We found her in the woods under a Geas.”

Kakashi stepped forward. “And she’s Sealed. Is Jiraiya here? It’s his work.”

Kushina’s eyes narrowed. “No. Jiraiya hasn’t arrived yet. But Minato’s here. Naruto, your father is the tower meeting with some of the Clan Heads. Get him. Don’t let him make any excuses.” She smiled at Sakura. “I’m Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto’s mother.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Sakura smiled back.

“Your parents?”

Tears fell, and Sakura found herself in Kushina’s arms. “Our house blew up. I think they’re dead.”

Kushina held her close and murmured into her hair. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. But don’t worry, you’ll be taken care of here.”

“Do I belong here?”

Kushina laughed “You wouldn’t have made it past the barrier if you didn’t.”

She turned as Naruto and an older version of him approached. “Minato, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is my husband, Minato Namikaze.”

“Hello, Sakura. May I have your permission to look at the back of your neck?” At Sakura’s nod he moved aside her hair. And he inhaled sharply.

“Dad?”

“Uncle Minato?”

Minato took a step back. “This is Jiraiya’s Work. In fact, he told me about it some time ago. I never thought that I’d see this day.”

Sakura grew frightened. Her breathing began to quicken.

Minato noticed and placed his hands on her shoulders. “There is nothing for you to be frightened about. But,” his hand trailed down her cheek, “your life is about to change immensely. Jiraiya gave me the Key to removing the Seal.”

“Does it need to be removed?” asked Kakashi quietly.

“Jiraiya told you too?”

“Yes, but I don’t have the skills to use the Key, but I’d be able to give it to those who would.”

“It’s time. If we are to survive, it’s time.” Minato turned back to Sakura. “This will feel strange but you’re safe. I promise.”

Sakura nodded.

Minato moved her hair aside again and she felt him trace a pattern on her neck as he chanted words she didn’t understand.

Then she felt something shatter.

She became blind as her mind opened.

Voices cried out in shock and awe.

When she could see again, she was the only one standing. Everyone else was on one knee before her. She looked to the side and saw herself in a mirror. She had changed. Her ordinary boring brown hair and brown eyes were gone. In their place was pink hair that cascaded to the floor and brilliant emerald eyes that glowed brightly. Then she noticed her arms, they were covered in vines and solid four-pointed leaves. She saw the names written on her arm and she looked at the two men and one woman that listed there. Their tattoos had also changed, with the leaves becoming solid and her name written clearly. Their welcoming smiles chased away any fears she had.

Minato rose to his feet and shouted:

“ALL HAIL THE FAE QUEEN SAKURA!”

The roar that came back shook the Great Hall:

**“HAIL FAE QUEEN SAKURA!”**


	3. Chapter 3

_From the personal journal of Iruka Umino, Historian to the Royal Court of Fae Queen Sakura the Conqueror and her Consorts: Prince Itachi Blackfire, Princess Sasuko the Raven and Prince Naruto Goldenstorm._

The only thing that saved us was the fact that Queen Sakura was found, and her powers were unbound. If she had been killed in the initial stage of the War, we would have been captured, bound and caged or even annihilated by the humans and their Cold Iron.

We discovered early on that it was the Dark Mage Danzo who betrayed us. He was not Fae, but he was clever and manipulative. And he used those skills to become a Mage through means that no sane Fae would ever use.

Danzo thought that he could hide in the City of Angels. He forgot about the San Andreas Fault. And the fact that most Fae are Nature oriented. So, creating a massive earthquake was extraordinarily simple. Especially with our Queen giving us extra power.

I understand that the City of Riverside is in the process of changing its name to Seaside.

The area known as Silicon Valley is nothing short of a volcanic wasteland. So is San Francisco and the rest of the Bay Area. Queen Sakura now knows not to send all three of her Consorts to the same battle at the same time.

Itachi, Naruto and Sasuko were powerful before but now they’re just ridiculously overpowered and Naruto never had the best control in the first place.

As notable post-battle quotes go, I do believe “Oops! I didn’t mean to do that!” will never be near the top 100.

It is said that the tsunami that wiped out Seattle was over a mile tall. That was due to the fury of the Hoshigaki Clan, who had blood ties to the Haruno Clan, over the murders of their kin.

The humans didn’t understand, at first, why we destroyed those areas instead of political capitols or military bases, but they soon found out.

Danzo didn’t betray us to governments. He betrayed us to corporations.

Humans understand now.

The names Nile, Spaceface and Oogle are only whispered by humans, if they are spoken at all, because they believe that we will hear and retaliate.

I doubt that corporations and companies like those will ever exist again…

…If my Gracious Queen and her consorts ever permit humans to have any sort of technology ever again.


End file.
